Kissing you
by Rainkiszes
Summary: I dont love you


_Kissing you_

_Pride can stand a thousand trials__The__ strong will never fall__But watching stars without you__My soul cries_

It's been years—four years to be exact since I left the Tower. I changed so much, I am not Robin anymore but I'm Dick Grayson. I still have the skills but never use it. I still remember the day when I saw someone trying to rob an old man I… I was carving to save that old man but I promised myself not to do fighting and others. The next morning I saw on the news that the old man was lying dead on the street. I felt like I like to kill myself but as days went by I adopt it. Now I don't care when someone is hurt or killed. And the proverbs that say "Time changes and we change with them too" I just can't help agree. If only I can change back time, if only … _if only…_

_Heaving heart is full of pain__Oooh__oooh__, the aching_

As usual I'm making my way to my new date. I dressed properly did a lil bit of shaving and spray my man's perfume. I went to a flower shop and buy pink roses when a notice a black rose. Oh! My heart aches again. I hurriedly went to the restaurant where my date is in. my jaw almost dropped when I saw her. She had long straight red hair—I almost shrieked but notice that her eyes are not emerald but it's crimson. My heart is like being torn to think of her but that is only the past. The stupid past. "Robin cant you remember me I'm Barbara Gordon your _childhood_ cough _sweetheart_" she said then blush but Robin didn't blush by her comment. Barbara didn't notice. "Oh! Barb sorry.. I didn't notice you coz you grow such a beautiful lady" he said and Barbara blush hard. "So hows your day?" he said "Fine and you know what Ro-" she smiled "Dick… I saw a girl who had a red hair like me. But I didn't ask her name" she said trying to have a puppy dog eyes. 'urgh!' Robin thought then someone caught his eye 'Star' he whispered "Barb I have to pee" he said then run going to where he saw Star. "Roooobin?" she said shakingly. Then out of the blue Robin kisses Starfire

_'Cause I'm kissing you, __oooh__I'm kissing you, __oooh_

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Star I'm****.."**** the boy wonder said "Robin… I … I did trust in you… I still love you… but we ****cant**** be together" the ****tamarinian**** beauty said. Then take a last look on the boy she loves and the girl she treat as her sister—Raven. When Robin and Raven was in the tower ****Cyborg**** hit Robin in his face then said "what the HELL is your problem?!" "What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?! ****BECAUSE of you, ****Starfire****…****Starfire**** was now… now not part of the teen titans…****!!!"****cyborg****bursted****… 'OMG what have I done?!' he said then went to his room "star ****im**** sorry" he whispered through the stars. On the morning they haven't saw robin. But found a note on his room: **_**Guys, **__**Im**__** so sorry and to you **__**Starfire**__**im**__** so sorry and you're the one that I will only love… Robin**_**… **

_Touch me deep, pure and true__Give to me forever_

'Robin' starfire whispered between their kiss "ssshh" starfire hug Robin in his neck and Robin slid his hand on Starfires waist. Because of what robin did starfire moan. That arouse robin and deepened the kiss. Robin can taste a salty liquid and broke the kiss and saw starfire crying "Robin do you still like me?" she asked bitterly afraid robin will say 'no'…---silence---He covered his bangs the replied "**no**" Star's heart was crushed as ever on his reply. Starfire ran and ran until her shadow is nowhere to be seen. A tear slid on Robin's face. Then decide to follow her.

_Where are you now__Where__ are you now_

Those words kept ringing on his head. Starfire where are you now? "STAR!" he yelled the he found something glowing then follows that direction he found starfire crying and hitting the trees with her bolts. Robin hugs her from behind and Star can't help crying hard. "Robin why are you here if you don't like me?" he didn't answer. "I'm going to ask you some question" she said between sobs "are you going to cry if I die?" "no" his reply "are you going to be at my side always for worst?" "no" "are you willing to be mine till we die?" "no". Starfire cant bear it anymore she cried hardest cry she have then ask the heart breaking question "do you like me?" "no". "I hear enough" she said then started to walk away but robin grabbed her by her hand then said "I'm not going to cry if you die **I'm going to die with you**… I'm not going to be in your side for worst **I'm going to carry you and take over the fight… **Im not willing to be with you till death do come **but I'd grateful to be with you FOREVER**. I don't like you but I **Love** you

Starfire was touched by what Robin said then the most magical thing happened…._'Cause I'm kissing you__I'm kissing you, __oooh_


End file.
